Unnahrbar
by gonocirc
Summary: Joey trifft minder zufällig Seto Kaiba in Park & fängt gegen dessen willen ein Gespräch mit ihn an. Joey Wheeler x Seto Kaiba


**Unnahbar**

Müde strich sich ein Blonder Junge eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die sich dort

verirrt hatte.

Er saß auf einer Bank die Mitten auf einer Wiese stand und schaute den

Schauspiel der Blätter zu, die auf den von Laub bedeckten Wiese, leise tanzten.

Er schloss seine Braunenaugen und hörte leise zu. Das Raschen beruhigte ihn ein

wenig.

Seit heute Morgen war er schon leicht aufgekratzt und nervös, fröhlich und

missmutig.

Er, Josef Jay Wheeler, hatte sich wieder mit Seto Kaiba, alias: Gefrierschrank,

gestritten.

Der blonde seufzte, nach Setos Meinung war er der definitiv blödeste,

Verfressenste, Trotteligste, Idiotischste Köter der Welt.

Müde strich er sich erneut die gleiche Strähne aus dem Gesicht und öffnete die

Augen, um weiter den Blättern zuzusehen.

Es war schon recht kalt heute Nachmittag, besonders da es erst Mitte Oktober

war.

Kleine Wolken bildeten sich vor seinen Mund und Nase und er fröstelte kurz. Noch

nicht einmal sein dicker brauner Mantel wärmte ihn, den er trug.

Er liebte Mäntel, sie erinnerten ihn immer an ihn. Lieder standen sie ihn nicht

so gut wie Seto.

Er lächelte. Vielleicht würde heute Seto hier wieder kommen.

In letzter Zeit hatte der Blonde den Braunhaarigen hier schon öfter beobachtet.

Seto war wunderschön, besonders wenn der Wind mit seinen Haaren tanzte und ein

zierliches Lächeln seinen roten Lippen zierte, seine Eisblauen Augen und seine

Schampanierfarbene Haut, ließen ihn leicht mystisch wirken.

Er grinste fies, als ihn wieder ein viel, wie er vor ein paar Tagen Seto

fotografiert hatte, hinter einer Tanne...

er konnte den Herrn Danken, das er es so eingerichtet hatte, das Nadelbäume ihre

"Blätter" nicht verloren, wie die Laubbäume.

Hätte ihn Kaiba dabei erwischt, wäre er wahrscheinlich Gulasch, oder noch

schlimmer Gehacktes, geworden. Er schluckte.

Wobei er sich fragte, was schlimmer gewesen wäre, von Kaiba fertig gemacht zu

werden oder seine heiß geliebten Fotos dabei verloren zu haben.

Er grinste, um was machte er sich auch gerade sorgen? Schließlich hatte ihn

Kaiba nicht erwischt!

Joey horchte auf als das Rascheln seltsam lauter wurde...

"Pass auf Hündchen das dein Gesicht nicht noch bei "dem" Grinsen stehen bleibt.

Dann bist du erst recht das Gespött der Schule" eine tiefe stimme vor ihn ließ

ihn zusammen zucken. Er grinste noch breiter, als er die stimme erkannte.

Bingo.

Zwar kalt wie eh und je, aber es war Kaiba. Was wollte man(n) mehr?

"Du sprichst wahrscheinlich aus Erfahrungen?" Joey schaute zu Seto, der ihn

leicht angenervt ansah.

Wie süß!

Der angesprochene sah sein "Hündchen" an und setzte sich dann auch auf die Bank.

Er seufzte signierte leise, als er feststellte das Joey, der auf der Mitte der

Bank saß nicht rückte, und so, er sehr dicht an den braunäugigen geschmiegt

saß.

Andererseits sah der braunhaarige nicht ein hier zu verschwinden, nur weil hier

ein dreckiger Straßen Köter seine Unruhe stiftete, schließlich war er den weiten

weg hier her gegangen.

"Was suchst du eigentlichen hier Köter!"

Joey schaute den Braunhaarigen lächelt an, "Das hat mehrere Gründe. Und warum

hab ich die ehre jetzt bei dir sein zu dürfen, Gefrierschrank?" er smilte noch

breiter.

Kaiba schwieg beharrlich, er sah nicht ein zu antworten, erst recht nicht da

sein Hündchen ja auch nicht geantwortet hatte.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, das er wenig Lust hatte,es den Köter zu

sagen...

was würde er den dann von ihn denken? Das er vielleicht doch ganz nett sei?

Alles nur "das" nicht.

Seto seufzte innerlich. Er war Müde und angespannt. Eigentlich hatte er sich in

der Firma ruhe gewünscht und war deswegen hier her gegangen.

Wie hätte er auch ahnen können das sein Köter hier war? Und dann noch auf

"seiner" Bank!

Der blauäugige strich such über seine haare und schloss müde die Augen...

vielleicht konnte er ja doch seine ruhe haben, Hauptsache das Hündchen neben ihn

blieb stumm.

Er legte seinen Kopf in Nacken und atmete tief durch...

"Du bist wirklich schön, wenn du nicht so böse kuckst"

Er öffnete betont langsam seine Blauenaugen und schaute ebend so langsam zu

Josef, der ihn lächeld anblickte.

Oh Gott, hatte ihn sein Hündchen gerade für "Hübsch" endfunden?

Entweder er hatte etwas intus oder sein Hündchen hatte das ebend wirklich

gesagt... er tippte aber eher auf letzteres.

"Was?" zischte der braunhaarige und strich sich wütend eine Strähne aus dem

Gesicht.

Was viel den Kerl eigentlich ein!

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Joey nur leicht und schaute ihn fast niedlich

an... Oh mein Gott.

"Magst wohl keine Komplimente, was?" wieder lächelte er und schaute in die Augen

des Braunhaarigen, sie waren wie immer Eisblau, aber diesmal schwamm etwas

Verwirrung in ihnen.

Viel zu selten hatte er ihn schon so gesehen. Er seufzte.

"Also ich würde mich freuen, wenn mich jemand für hübsch hielte"

"Was garantiert nie passieren wird"

Stille.

"Danke, Kaiba" er wendete leicht beleidigt seinen Kopf ab.

"Beleidigt, Hündchen?" Seto lächelte, was Joey aber leider nicht sehen konnte.

Joey seufzte leise und strich sich über sein Gesicht. Schon wieder zog ihn Seto

auf... was machte er eigentlich immer falsch? eigentlich wollte er ihn doch nur

ein Kompliment machen... wieder seufzte er, aber diesmal ein wenig lauter...

"Gefrierschrank"

Kaiba sah Joey an und sagte nichts. Das war typisch für sein kleinen Kläffer...

wenn er nichts mehr zu sagen hatte, sagte er das immer...

"Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt?"

Joey schaute auf und sah Seto von oben bis unten an. Wär hätte gedacht das Kaiba

ihn das mal fragen würde?

Er lächelte.

"Das sind jetzt zwei Jahre. Wir waren 17 als wir uns unfreiwillig kennen gelernt

hatten" er lachte.

"Zwei Jahre..." er sprach sehr leise und Joey schien seine mühe gehabt zu haben

ihn zu folgen.

Vielleicht kannte er den blonden daher so gut?

aber andererseits... seit gut einen Jahr brauchten er und Josef nicht mehr zur

schule zu gehen, schließlich hatten sie beiden ihren Abschluss, was den

blauäugigen wunderte das Josef überhaupt einen abschluss geschafft hatte.

Seitedem trafen sie sich eher zufällig, also so gut wie nie.

Er seufzte innerlich. Eigentlich hatte er an manchen Tagen Josef arg vermisst,

ihn mal wieder zu beleidigen und darauf abzuwarten was sein kleiner Hund darauf

tat.

Seto hatte Joey erst heute morgen getroffen und er hatte sich gefreut den

Blonden mal wieder zusehen.

Was für ihn hieß wie: Wenn du dich schon auf "den" freust brauchst du nen neuen

Phychologen.

"Kaiba!"

"Hmmm..." Irgendwie hatte er jetzt wenig Lust zum reden, schließlich war man

erst vor ein paar Sekunden noch in den tiefen Gedanken gewesen. Müde strich er

sich ein paar Haare hinter den Ohren und wartete leicht desinteressiert darauf

das das Hündchen weitersprach.

Warum hast du mich das gefragt?" Joeys Augen wurden größer und sahen ihn

neugierig an.

Definitiv, hatte Seto gerade die falsche frage gestellt. Jetzt hatte er

versehentlich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden gekriegt... das, soviel hieß

wie: REDEN! Das Problem war nur das Reden meistens unter den beiden nicht

wirklich klappte, und es meistens zum streit führte.

Er rollte mit den Augen, dabei war er hierher gekommen um ein wenig ruhe zu

haben.

"Nur so"

Joey zog einen Schmollmund, "Das ist keine Antwort"

Der Braunhaarige sah den Jungen kurz an, wendete aber den blick relativ schnell

wieder ab und schaute zu den Blättern, die immer noch in Wind tanzten.

"Nur so halt. Braucht ein Mensch auf alles eine Antwort?"

"Nein, aber das was einen wichtig ist, sollte man immer die Antwort wissen!"

Seto zog eine Augenbraue hoch, "Und das ist dir wichtig?"

"Ja"

"Warum?

"Das sag ich dir, wenn du mir meine Frage beantwortest..."

"So wichtig ist es mir dann auch wieder nicht" er grinste breite und blies ein

paar Strähnen locker und cool aus dem Gesicht. Sollte doch sein Hündchen in

dunklen Tappen.

Es störte ihn nicht wirklich.. warum auch?

"Du bist gemein, Seto" er zog einen Schmollmund und verschränkte die Arme vor

der Brust, gespielt beleidigt drehte er seinen Kopf weg... trotzdem kann er

nicht darum weg noch leicht zu den braunhaarigen zu schielen, schließlich konnte

man nicht immer sagen das man so nah an seinen Traummann saß und so immer einen

guten Blick auf ihn hatte.

"Aber ich sag es dir trotzdem...!" Josef drehte seinen Kopf zu Seto und

lächelte, "weil du mir wichtig bist."

"..." Seto strich sich über die Stirn, als ob er eine Strähne wegwischen wollte,

als er dann aber bemerkte das dort keine war senkte er seine Hand wieder. Er

lächelte, "...vielleicht bedeutest du mir auch sehr viel..."

Es war sehr leise und der Braunhaarige glaubte nicht wirklich daran das sein

Köterlein verstanden hatte was er gesagt hatte, aber das war ihn auch egal.

Was er ebend gesagt hatte, war eher eine Selbstfeststellung!


End file.
